Clyde Forrester
Clyde Forrester (d. 1884) is the owner of Grand Saloon in Hope. Born in Tennessee, Clyde is an atheist and strongly dislikes Ray McCall. Clyde also harbors a racial hatred for Billy Candle. He only features in Call of Juarez. Early Life He wandered west from Tennessee, where he's wanted for rape and murder. He ran a whorehouse in Nebraska and stole as much money from the girls as he did his clients. He killed a Lincoln County Sheriff in a gunfight and headed south to Texas where he used his ill-gotten gains to build a saloon. He offers all the usual vices and pays local thugs to rob travelers heading out of town. He gets the miners coming and going and if one of them occasionally ends up dead, well that's just the price of doing business. Call of Juarez Clyde is seen only in Episodes I-III. In Episode I he instigates the town to chase Billy after catching Suzy and Billy together. In Episode II he is seen in the Hope Church where he gets in an argument with Reverend Ray and reveals that Ray's past life wasn't all too holy. In Episode III Clyde helps out the rioting town take shelter in his Saloon where Ray uses a wagon of TNT to set the Saloon on fire, possibly killing Suzy and many others. Clyde then stumbles out of the Saloon charred, and gets in a duel with Ray where he is gunned down. Appearance Clyde Forrester was a bald man in his mid-thirties of medium build. He wore a red shirt with a blue vest, blue pants, and cowboy boots. Clyde also has a gold pocketwatch on a chain. His sidearm is a Border Gun. Personality Clyde Forrester had for an unknown time developed a hatred for Ray McCall. He also was a longtime enemy of Billy Candle. Currently only two whores are known to work for Clyde. Suzy (A long time friend of Billy), and Jo Ann (Who at some point had a relationship with Clyde (According to Suzy). A husky man also works at the Grand Saloon as a bartender, and a bouncer armed with a Sawed-Off Shotgun also works there. Quotes "You're no man of God. I know what you are! I know who you ''were." - Clyde talking to Ray about Ray's past before the showdown. ''"Billy the Spic. Where do ya think you're going, boy? Hope you don't think your getting lucky. Heh. Not without some money." "Relax Clyde, I'm just here to say hello-" ''"Your balls will be saying hello to my boot in a second boy, if you want a piece of Suzy, you gotta pay, muchacho." ''-Clyde upon meeting Billy. "''No money. No honey." ''-Clyde if the player walks up to Clyde after the conversation. ''"Thought I heard you in here! You got an itch that needs scratching, boy? How about you let old Clyde take care of it?" ''- Clyde, after finding Billy with Suzy. Trivia * Coincidentally, the list of people Billy mentions as those he "would rather not meet", die in the same order as he mentions him. Clyde is the second man Billy mentions, and the second to die. * His duel challenge bounty is worth $5000. * Early beta screenshots of Dead Island (produced by Techland), had Clyde Forrester reskinned as a zombie. * Clyde is a Celtic name which most likely means "The cleansing one". Forrester is of Scottish origin. This shows Clyde has a Scottish heritage. * If a fire is set on the position where he starts the duel, he will die immediately after the countdown. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ue6xfRnCQo4 Category:Call of Juarez characters Category:Deceased Category:Duel Opponents Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Male